Jade
by Kartoffel-chan
Summary: What would happen if the relationship Sokka thought was perfect ended up in ruins? Who could possibly cheer him up and help him pick up the pieces of his trust and heart? Tokka. T rated for possible language.
1. The Encounter

Jade: A Tokka fic.

Well this is my very first Avatar fanfic! I also haven't written anything in a long time so sorry if it's bad! ^_^;;; Um I hope that you enjoy the first chapter! I'm already working on the second chapter but I just wanted to put this up because I got over excited OTL;;;

Anyways...

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wrote this for entertainment and because I have nothing up here on .

* * *

**Chapter one- The Encounter**

She had been seeing him for weeks; A little less than two months ago today she had first met him at a tea house in Ba Sing Se.

She had been waiting for her boyfriend to arrive when another had shown up and asked if he could sit with her. She had declined saying, "I'm sorry but I'm waiting for my boyfriend." And he had nodded saying, "Oh yes, of course that makes sense! A strong and beautiful woman like yourself would sure to have been taken by now!" She had laughed slightly and watched as the beaming male walked and sat down at another table.

An hour had passed and she knew that her date wasn't going to show._ 'He must've gotten held behind after the party…'_ she thought frowning slightly. She slid her finger around the rim of the tea cup staring down into it sadly. She hadn't noticed the man get up and stand in front of her.

"Looks like he forgot?" The man said almost making her jump. She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "He's a…Busy person. I'm sure he must've been really busy. He'll probably come very soon! I hope…" she said and looked back down at her now empty tea cup.

The man nodded and said, "Looks like you could use some company right now, do you want me to wait here with you?"

At first she had thought of saying, "No.", but before she knew it she had said, "Yes, please."

The man pulled out a chair and she was secretly shocked by her answer but felt pleased nonetheless. _'It's not as if this is the first time that Sokka has forgotten or something had happened and he couldn't show up.'_ She thought.

"So, what's your name?" She asked the man. He had smiled brightly and said, "My name is Jinhai. And yours, my fair beauty?" he asked staring at her.

She had laughed and blushed a bit before saying, "Suki."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please if I messed up horribly please tell me OTL;;; I re-read things but I tend to miss things sometimes! Anyways next chapter coming soon!! Sorry for the short chapter!!!

And for those wanting to know:

**JINHAI.** Chinese name meaning "golden sea." (or at least that's what I found when I looked up names...)

And no, Jinhai currently does not get a description because Author-sama said so!!! (Really it's just because I can't come up with a good description for him. Either he has a gotee or he doesn't have one and he has short crazy hair. I can't currently decide D: )


	2. Realization

**Chapter Two- Realization**

"Suki?"

Suki turned to look at the voice that had called her name.

"Yes, Sokka?" She answered smiling slightly. He looked at her for a moment before smiling and saying, "Nothing really it's just that you were staring off." Suki looked at her smile dropping slightly before she said, "Oh." She smiled again, "It was nothing, I was just thinking!"

Sokka stared at Suki for a second before smiling brightly and saying, "You know we haven't gotten much of a chance to go out on a date in a really long time! We've both been busy!"

"Y-yes, we both have." Suki said looking away. 'Of course for far different reasons…' she thought and bit her lower lip slightly, she was feeling guilty.

"So anyway, do you want to go out tonight? I hear there's a really great play tonight! It's in that newer theater on Xingke Street." He said still smiling and looking at her expectantly. Suki chewed on her lip slightly before saying, "No, sorry! Not tonight! I have lessons tonight! Sorry, Sokka." She said, smiling sadly. Sokka's smiled dropped and he bent over, heaving a sigh.

"Oh alright. Maybe I'll ask someone else to come…I mean I already bought tickets…" He mumbled. Suki's eyes widened slightly and her features softened, "Really? You even got tickets?" She asked and Sokka nodded. She suddenly turned away, "Then, yes, it's a pity that I have those cooking lessons…"

"Yeah, I guess…" He said shrugging and suddenly smiling, "Well then, I guess I'll try to track down someone who will come with me! Just promise me that you'll be careful, Suki."

"I'm a Kiyoshi warrior; I can take care of myself!" Suki shouted a bit harsher than she intended to do, but Sokka shrugged her tone off (or ignored it) and hugged her tightly saying, "I know, it's just that you're very important to me! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you! So just be careful, alright?" He whispered and then loosened his grip and kissed her on the cheek. Suki nodded numbly before turning away from him and picking up a few scrolls off of the floor; Sokka frowned slightly and made his way towards the door.

"I love you and I guess I'll see you later." He said before walking out of the door and shutting quietly. Suki placed the last scroll away and sat down on a chair and let out a deep exhale. "I wish I knew if I loved you…"

* * *

"I'm telling you something's wrong with us." Sokka said practically oozing across a table. Aang blinked and then took a bite of melon.

"Well maybe it's just a rough patch! I mean those happen a lot in relationships, right?" Aang chirped happily while Sokka shot him a death glare; one that went unnoticed by the happy Avatar. Sokka 'hmpf'-ed before sitting upright and taking a sip of his drink.

"Not in your guys' 'perfect' gooey-ooey romance! I mean I just don't understand girls sometimes! Suki used to be so cool but now she kind of yells at me a lot or she's really quiet…" Sokka said looking down at the table's surface. Aang frowned slightly and then beamed excitedly, "Well maybe it's because she just feels really comfortable with, you know, yelling at you and not always saying things…?" he said and once again received a glare from Sokka. Aang sighed and took another bite from the melon slice that he had gotten from the corner fruit 'Deli', a small shop that sold fresh fruits and cool drinks.

"Listen, Sokka, maybe she just has something or a few things on her mind. She could be trying her hardest to adjust to Ba Sing Se, I mean she did just leave Kiyoshi over half a year ago. Maybe she's just missing her home?" Aang said calmly trying to cheer up his friend. Sokka nodded slightly and said, "Yeah I guess that could be true… But then do you think she would want to visit? That could be a nice trip!"

Aang smiled brightly and placed his hand on the table and laughed light heartedly, "See? There's no need to jump to conclusions! I mean it's not like she's been secretly seeing some other guy! She's probably just home sick! Uh, Sokka…?" Aang looked up to see a paling version of Sokka.

"M-maybe sh-she is seeing another guy…" Sokka said and once again became a depressed lump of human. Aang panicked slightly and started saying things like, "No! No! Nothing like that! I'm sure!" "It's Suki, and she loves you! Don't think of stuff like that!"

For the rest of the evening Sokka was dragged around Aang who tried to cheer him up and take his mind off of his fears.

"Suki!" Jinhai called out and Suki turned around, beaming at him.

"Jinhai! I'm so glad to see you!" She said and hugged him tightly. "I thought that you might've forgotten!"

Jinhai smiled, his dark hazel eyes dancing, "Of course not! I just had to make sure I brought something nice this time!" and with that said Jinhai presented Suki a bunch of lilies. Suki smiled and took them and then grabbed Jinhai's hand, dragging him into a nearby restaurant.

The two shared a table and chatted merrily. They ate together, had dessert together, and drank tea together. They then went on a quiet stroll, holding hands; Suki blushing slightly and Jinhai smiling happily. They stopped when they neared a small 'inner park' and sat down underneath a tree.

"Suki, I've been thinking about something…" Jinhai said after a few moments of silence. Suki bit her lip but then smiled, "What is it, Jinhai?"

Jinhai looked conflicted before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Suki, I just want you to know that I like you a lot. And I feel bad about it. You already have someone and I'm intruding, I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't help it! I like how strong you are! I know that I don't always have to worry about you and I know that I can trust you, but…"

"If this is about Sokka, don't worry." Suki said and looked down, "I-I can't stand it anymore, really. I feel bad about it, especially after all he's gone through, but, I can't stand trying too hard to stay around it. I know that he loves me but I think I might k-kind of well…" she dropped off and Jinhai lifted her chin up.

"Might kind of what, Suki?" He said.

"Well, l-love you, Jinhai…" Suki said and then her eyes teared up. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard!" she said her throat tightening. "He's gone into enemy territory and saved me! He's always treated me like a valued treasure, but-"

"You're not a china doll." Jinhai said and Suki nodded. Suki let the tears stream down her face and then quickly wiped them away. Suki went to look up at Jinhai, who then grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest.

"It's okay, Suki. It's okay, you'll be fine, and I promise you that I won't leave you." Jinhai said with determination.

That was all Suki needed to hear.

=========================================================================================================  
When Sokka returned home he found Suki sitting in a chair, lilies sitting across her lap. "Oh hey, Suki! Where did you get those lilies?" Sokka said smiling tiredly. Sulking about things that he just knew couldn't be true but still feared made him tired apparently, who knew?

Suki looked up at him and said, "We need to talk." She calmly looked at him and Sokka felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y-yeah! Okay s-sure! Where's the harm in that, right? Ha ha…" Sokka said sand sat himself down on another chair nearby gingerly. For some reason his hands were clammy and his heart wouldn't stop feeling so heavy, what was this? He mentally shook away all of his fear, _'After all it's Suki, and like Aang said, she loves me!'_ he thought. He looked at Suki in the eyes only to find her staring back at his plainly.

"Sokka, I think it's over." She said.

Sokka was silent for a few moments before he said, "You're cooking course? Oh that's great! So now I bet that you can make all types of different foods, right? Oh, ha ha I can't wait to eat your cooking! I bet that it tastes twenty times better than anything I've ever eaten before, no make that **_one-hundred_** times better!" He said rambling and laughing nervously. Suki said nothing and didn't do much of anything for a while as Sokka nervously laughed himself silly. Once he stopped she shook her head and said, "No, not that."

"Oh if you're talking about that old play I bought tickets for then yes, yes I'm pretty sure it's over by now! Heh heh!" He said rambling again.

Suki stared at him before looking down and sighing. She suddenly stood up and slammed her fist on a nearby table.

"Sokka! It's over between us! I'm sorry but I've been seeing someone else, someone who I don't have to worry about understanding! Someone who makes jokes that I can join in on! **Someone who treats me like the warrior I am!**" Suki shouted loudly before attempting to calm down. She looked at Sokka, her eyes looking slightly conflicted.

Sokka sat there for a while and did nothing but stare at Suki with big shocked eyes. Suki but her lip and showed him the lilies.

"See_ these_?! _He_ got them for _me_! He's _always_ shown up for our dates and he lets me feel like I can be myself! He _never_ has to tell me to be careful because he _knows_ that I can take care of myself! He doesn't nag me about safety and makes me feel like a real person instead of some _damned **CHINA DOLL!**_" She had hardly noticed that she had begun to shout until it was too late. Sokka looked even more stunned than before; and the hurt was beginning to show now.

"S-Suki…?" he whimpered slightly before shaking his head and muttering,_ "No. No. No."_ over and over again.

"Sokka, I'm soryy, but-"

"No! No! NO!" He shouted and then bent over his hands supporting his head as he rocked back and forth slightly.

"S-Sokka-" Suki began, at a loss of words. She had seen him upset before but never like this. She began to feel slightly conflicted.

_'Maybe this was a bad idea…' 'Maybe there's someway he'll be okay…' '…Yes! He'll have to be because **my** Jinhai is waiting for me!' _She thought. She suddenly bolted for the door and ran out slamming it.

_'He'll make it somehow…'_ Suki thought to herself as she ran towards the tea shop where she'd meet up with Jinhai. _'He **has** to!'_

* * *

**_Bum, bum, bummmmm...._  
**  
Far longer chapter than the first one, ohoho~!

Also I have no idea if that was at all horribly OOC and cheesy, I've sadly never been in a relationship so I just went with things that I thought were okay.

Toph should be showing up in the next one, so don't worry! I'm just slow with it because I'm lazy and sick. I'll attempt to update soon but I have a lot of other stuff to do, mainly work and doctor appointments, and chores...How I _hate_ chores...

I hope you had fun reading! And the same as the last time; please tell me if something is horribly wrong! I always try my hardest but sometimes I miss a lot of things OTL;;;


End file.
